The present disclosure relates to a cartridge case that can accommodate a liquid container that contains a liquid.
A cartridge case is known that can accommodate a liquid container that contains a liquid. For example, an ink tank is known that supplies ink to a record head of an inkjet recording apparatus. The ink tank is an example of a cartridge case. The ink tank includes an ink bag, a case, and a roll-up member. The ink bag contains a liquid ink. The case accommodates the ink bag and can be mounted in and removed from the inkjet recording apparatus. The roll-up member is disposed inside the case and can roll up the ink bag. The inkjet recording apparatus includes a spring as the roll-up force generation member. When the ink tank is inserted into the inkjet recording apparatus, the roll-up member engages with the spring. The energizing force of the spring causes the roll-up member to roll up the ink bag and apply pressure to the ink.